Pertemanan Pertama
by deasakura96
Summary: Kelanjutan dari saat Tatsumi kecil akhirnya mau menjadi sahabat Takayuki Tidak semudah itu Takayuki menjadi sahabat Tatsumi dengan latar seorang preman Bagaimanakah nasib Takayuki kecil? Apa dia akan menyerah begitu saja menjadi teman Tatsumi? Simak saja di cerita ..


Ket

() : nada tinggi kemarahan Furuichi

## : nada tinggi kemarahan Oga

** : bunyi/suara

Namaku Furuichi Takayuki. Umurku 11 tahun. Kenapa umurku semuda itu? Cerita ini akan menceritakan awal pertemananku dengan seorang anak berandalan yang sekelas denganku, Oga Tatsumi. Sebelumnya aku berkenalan dengan dia karena melihat teman-temanku yang mengejeknya di sekolah dan dia pun juga tak punya teman. Aku berusaha mendekatinya. Dengan kehidupan kerasnya dia setiap hari bertemu dengan preman-preman kota. Kakaknya, Misaki seorang pendiri sekaligus pimpinan sekolompok geng preman wanita bernama _Red Tails_. Melihat kedekatanku dengan Oga, dia memintaku agar menjadi temannya. Semenjak itu aku berkelahi dengannya sebagai musuhnya. Namun, aku ini lemah bahkan untuk bertarung saja aku takut. Berkali-kali Oga memukul dan menghajar perut dan mukaku. Meskipun begitu, aku tak menyerah. Terus berdiri tegak dan akhirnya aku berada disampingnya sebagai temannya.

Inilah awal pertemananku, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Semoga menikmati :D

**PERTEMANAN PERTAMA**

"Oga! Tunggu, kau cepat sekali!" teriakku dari belakang.

"Kau yang lambat, bodoh! Jangan ada dibelakangku!" dengan ekspresinya yang tetap datar.

Pagi ini kami berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi Oga malah mengambil jalan yang lebih jauh.

"Bi, kroketnya satu" Oga mampir ke toko kecil yang menjual makanan ringan.

"Baik, kroket hangat satu!" bibi penjual tokoh mengambil bungkus yang dimasukkan kroket.

"Kau sering membeli kroket disini?" tanyaku

"Kroket disini enak!" jawabnya singkat. "Saya beli satu, Bi!"

Usai kami membeli dan memakannya di jalan, kami sampai di sekolah. Di kelas kami, Oga hanya duduk bersandar di kursinya dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya melihat teman-teman bermain di lapangan. Aku duduk disebelahnya dan memperhatikannya.

"Furuichi, ayo main bola!"

Aku menoleh. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau mau bermain dengan mereka" ujar Oga.

Dia mengatakannya seperti itu lagi ketika aku belum menjadi temannya. Kepala ku tolehkan lagi pada mereka, "Tidak, aku sedang malas sekarang!"

Mereka langsung menutup pintunya.

Sepulang sekolah, aku menanyakan apapun padanya. Termasuk rencananya hari ini.

"Nanita malam, kau akan berkelahi lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapku.

"Kau akan ikut, kan?"

"Te..tentu saja" sambil tersenyum berkeringat, aku gugup menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Malamnya, rencana untuk berkelahi akhirnya terlaksana. Masih tetap, aku bersembunyi di semak-semak untuk menonton. Saat melihat Oga berkelahi, sikapnya berubah. Dia seperti iblis yang haus akan pertarungan. Setelah selesai, aku melihat para preman tergeletak babak belur dihajar Oga dan geng kakaknya, _Red Tails_.

"Cepat keluar, Furuchin!" _(Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!)_

"Sudah selesai" aku berdiri dan menampakkan wajahku.

"Wah! Takachin ada disini juga ya!"

"He..he..begitulah!" aku tertawa kecil dengan pipi merah. "Karena sudah malam, aku permisi untuk pulang. Terima kasih!" aku membungkukkan badanku dan keluar dari semak-semak untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang!"

"Kakak darimana saja?" tiba-tiba adikku, Honoka. Mengagetkanku di depan pintu rumah.

"Dari teman" jawabku sambil melepaskan sepatu.

"Bohong! Pasti kakak bersama anak berandalan itu lagi!"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Kakak tahu gak sih! Dia itu berandalan, suka berkelahi, anak nakal, apa kakak gak takut akan dihajar olehnya?"cerocos adikku.

Aku memang pernah dihajar olehnya untuk bisa menjadi temannya.

"Tenang, dia baik kok!"

"Tidak, mana ada anak berandalan yang baik"

"Sudahlah Honoka, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kakak!" tanganku memegang kepalanya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lalu aku berdalih jalan menuju tangga kamarku.

"A..aku..." _*hiks!*_ "...pada..hal aku.." _*hiks!*_

Aku berhenti berjalan. Mendengar isak tangisnya.

"MENGKHAWATIRKAN KAKAK! TAPI KAKAK MALAH TAK PEDULI!" _*hiks!hiks!* _dia menahan tangisannya. Dengan terus berusaha mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya.

"Untuk apa kau khawatirkan aku, khawatirkanlah dirimu-sendiri! Aku ini kakakmu, kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaiamana?" aku mencoba menghibur adikku. "Sekarang aku capek, jangan ganggu kakak! Dan jangan menangis lagi hanya karena hal ini!" senyumku.

Honoka mengusap terus air matanya. Lalu aku meninggalkannya.

Esoknya, aku sungguh kurang tidur. Tubuhku lemas seperti pemabuk. Mataku masih berkunang-kunang dan terlihat merah. Aku melihat adikku sudah memasakkanku makanan. Maklum, ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi berlibur tiga hari dan yang akan menjaga rumah adalah adikku. Sebelumnya aku perkenalkan adikku, Honoka, umur 9 tahun. Masih kecil dia sudah bisa memasak. Aku salut padanya.

"Kakak mesum, cepatlah mandi!" _(kepada kakakmu sendiri kau memanggilku seperti itu!?)_

Aku selesai mandi. Bergegas memakai baju dan sarapan.

"Kau sudah makan?" aku mengambil kursi duduk.

"Sudah, tinggal kau saja!"

"Lebih baik ku bawa ke sekolah saja" mengambil makanan dari Honoka dan memasukkan ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Kakak!"

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin masih akan berteman dengan anak berandalan itu?"

"Tentu saja" aku menjawab saat sibuk memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab lho!" acuhnya.

Aku diam. _(kakak dengar aku gak sih!)_

"Iya dengar!"

"Kenapa kakak gak mencoba untuk mengubah dia jadi anak yang normal?"

Aku hening. Setelah mendengar perkataan Honoko, terlintas di pikiranku pesan dari kakak Oga.

"_Tolong, jagalah Oga! Sudah saatnya, dia membutuhkan seorang teman" ucap kakak Oga sambil tersenyum memegang kapalaku._

"Kakak! Ada apa? Kok diem?" suara Honoka mengagetkanku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa idemu bagus juga!" terburu-buru aku berdiri dari kursi menuju pintu rumah. Mengambil bekal dan tas sekolahku.

"Tunggu kakak!" Honoka menghampiriku. "Kita berangkat bareng!"

"Kunci semua pintu rumah, nanti titipkan pada bibi tetangga sebelah. Aku berangkat!" _*brak*_ aku terlalu membuka dan mendorong pintu dengan keras.

"Oga!" dari kejauhan aku melihatnya berdiri di pagar rumahnya.

"Kau siapa?" _*gubrak* (ini aku! Furuichi!)_

"Mau apa kau?" _(kita berangkat bersama untuk ke sekolah!)_

"Aku tidak mengenalmu!" _(kau ini bodoh ya! Furuichi! Aku Furuichi!)_

"Terserahlah, pokoknya jangan dibelakang" _(aku sudah tahu itu!)_

Betapa bodohnya dia. Kenapa aku mau berteman dengan dia. Bahkan dia sudah melupakanku.

"Oh...Furuchin!" _(kenapa kau baru ingat? Dan itu bukan namaku, Furuichi, Furuichi!)_

"Kalau begitu Furuchin ikut aku!" _(sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan nama itu, akan kuhajar kau!)_

Dia berjalan menuju tangga darurat sekolah. Kami terus naik tanpa tahu mau kemana aku. Sampai akhirnya...dia mengajakku ke atap sekolah.

"Ini tempat ternyamanku" ujarnya menjelaskan.

Angin semilir memang cocok untuk cuaca yang agak panas ini. Dia ternyata pandai memilih tempat santai.

"Disini, kau bisa melihat teman-temanmu sedang bermain di lapangan sekolah"

Aku menengok ke bawah, ternyata cukup seram juga.

"Nih! aku belikan kau kroket yang masih hangat!" dia memberikanku seporsi kroket besar.

"Lagi punya uang, kau Oga!" sindirku. Aku mengambilnya tapi tak langsung memakannya. Aku masih terbayang perkataan Honoka yang mencoba untuk merubah sikapnya untuk tidak berkelahi lagi. Wajahku mengkerut tak yakin bisa melakukannya.

"Kau kenapa? Sudah kenyang?"

"Ti..tidak, justru aku sedang lapar" aku terpaksa senyum untuk tidak menampakkan wajah gelisahku. Waktu seperti berhenti. Aku terus mengumpulkan mental untuk mengucapkannya.

"Oga, apa kau tidak berniat untuk berhenti berkelahi?"

_*wuss* _angin seakan berhembus kencang padaku. Aku belum mendengar suara jawaban dari Oga. Apa jangan-jangan dia marah padaku?

"Kau...ini bicara apa?" dia seakan tak mendengar pertanyaanku. Mukanya pun mengacuhkanku. "Aku ingin ke kelas, bosan!" dia pergi melewatiku. Bahkan tak menanggapiku.

"OGA! Aku serius!" _*wusss* _angin semakin kencang bertiup. Oga berhenti berjalan.

"Furuichi, jaga ucapanmu itu. Jika kau mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar marah dan akan menghampirimu untuk menghajar wajahmu itu!" ucapannya benar-benar membuatku merinding.

Aku terdiam membisu. Sampai Oga tak ada di tempat pun aku membatu. Aku ketakutan. Bulu kuduku sampai berdiri semua. Ini benar-benar membuatku syok. Aku tak yakin akan mengatakan ini lagi padanya.

Pulang sekolah, sepertinya aku tak berani berada dihadapannya sekarang untuk pulang bersama. Aku menjauh berada di belakangnya. Masih terlihat ketakutanku akan ucapannya belum menghilang.

"Furuichi!" tepuk seseorang di belakangku. _(ARGGGH!)_

"Kau kenapa Furuichi?"

"Eh, ti..tidak kok! Ada apa?"

"Besok akan ada pertunjukan dari _Gohan-kun _di taman kota Ishiyama. Kau akan menontonnya, kan?"

"Benar?" aku termasuk penyuka manga _Gohan-kun_. Dia adalah pahlawan pembela yang memiliki sulap dan _power of hot rice_ atau kekuatan nasi panas. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertunjukan untuk anak-anak.

"Aku tunggu, Furuichi!"

"Terima kasih atas informasinya!"

Jadi, aku berniat untuk mengajak Oga. Tapi aku masih tidak berani menghadapinya. Aku mencoba mendekatinya.

"Oga!"

"Kau kemana saja, aku mencarimu!"

Dia tidak menyinggung persoalan tadi siang. Kurasa dia melupakannya.

"Mau nonton pertunjukan _Gohan-kun _tidak?"

"Apa itu?" _(kau tidak tahu!)_

"Itu manga yang saat itu aku pinjamkan kepadamu"

"Oh...si kepala mangkuk nasi itu ya?" _(jangan menyebutnya seperti itu!)_

"Aku tidak berniat" _(Apa? Jadi untuk apa aku meminjamkan mangaku sampai kau hilangkan padamu)_

"Besok, akan ada pertarungan kakakku melawan pimpinan geng wanita, _Neko. _Aku ingin melihatnya, jadi aku tidak bisa"

"Apa benar-benar tidak bisa?"

"Maaf!" angkuhnya.

"Sekarang adalah giliranku, kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Memangnya siapa kau? Mengatur-atur hidupku seperti itu!" tatapannya membuatku tak dapat berkutik. Tapi aku berusaha tenang.

"Jika kau tidak ikut denganku besok, aku tak akan datang nanti malam" ucapku menyakinkan.

"Terserah, memangnya aku peduli" dia tak goyah. Langsung saja pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tak mengerti. Dia begitu egois. Mungkin juga aku tahu kenapa teman-teman menjauhinya.

"Aku pulang!"

"Tumben, kakak pulang sore?" Honoka heran.

"Aku lapar, mau makan. Siapkan makanan! Aku mau mandi dulu" aku tak mengindahkan pertanyaannya.

"Gimana kak? Berhasil?" tanyanya kembali.

Aku menoleh sedikit, "Gagal!" ucapku singkat.

Berendam di bak mandi. Masih tetap memikirkan apa yang terjadi di tempat Oga sekarang. Mungkin dia sedang berkelahi lagi dengan preman-preman yang gagah. Dan dia tak perlu mengakhawatirkanku lagi untuk melindungiku.

Pagi yang cerah, tak mendukungku untuk pergi sekolah. Membuat malas untuk kesana. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"FURUICHII! Dimana Furuichi!" ada suara teriakan yang menggema memanggilku. Ternyata itu Oga.

"A..ada apa?" aku sudah mulai ketakutan untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia menghampiriku sampai ke meja. _*srek*_ dia memegang kerah bajuku.

"Kenapa kau kemarin tidak datang?" bentaknya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak ikut denganku nanti, aku tidak akan datang!" tegasku membuat raut wajahnya berubah seketika dan _*brak* _dia mengangkatku dan langsung dengan cepat membantingku ke atas meja. Sekitar mejaku berantakan dengan hantaman Oga yang cukup keras. Aku terjatuh tak berdaya di lantai.

"Kau BODOH! Jangan sekali-kali kau dekati aku lagi!" dia benar-benar marah dan mengamuk padaku.

Aku yang tak berdaya tak dapat berdiri karena dia membentukan badan serta wajahku ke meja. Jadi aku berbaring diam saja. Oga meninggalkanku dan pergi dari kelas. Semua teman-teman kelas melihatku. Ada yang berkata-kata pada Oga kasar. Ada juga yang mengejeknya. Namun, dia tidak memperdulikannya.

Pulang sekolah, seluruh badanku remuk dibuatnya. Meskipun begitu, aku juga merasa bersalah karena tidak datang saat itu.

Sebelum melewati gang kota, aku sedikit melihat seorang anak sepertiku terluka. Itu OGA!

Aku langsung bersembunyi di bangunan besar dekat gang tersebut. Aku mengintip sedikit. Oga sepertinya terluka berat. Tiga preman yang menghajarnya pun cukup tangguh. Belum lagi mereka membawa senjata tajam. Itu sangat curang sekali.

"Hei! Bocah! Kau adiknya pimpinan _Red Tails,_kan?"

"Cepat panggil kakakmu kesini!" kaki salah satu preman tersebut menyenggol badan Oga.

"Katanya kau hebat. Tapi kenapa cuman segini saja?"

Aku ingin menolongnya. Tapi aku bisa berbuat apa?

"Dasar lemah, tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, ya!" _*bruk* *brak* _berkali-kali mereka memukul Oga dengan potongan pipa besi. Terutama pada bagian badannya. Aku tak tega melihatnya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa apa apa.

"Cepat jawab. Dimana kakakmu sekarang?" preman itu berteriak di telinga Oga.

Aku tak tahan lagi melihat Oga, temanku terluka seperti itu.

"Mati saja kau! Orang lemah!" _*bukk*_

Seketika waktu berjalan pelan. Aku tiba-tiba secara insting berada di depan Oga untuk melindunginya.

"Jangan...jangan ganggu Oga lagi!" tahanku dengan pukulan pipa besi itu.

"Siapa kau? Temannya?"

"Kelihatannya begitu, bos!"

"Aku memang temannya, dan sebagai teman, aku akan melindunginya"

"Gimana kalau kita bunuh saja mereka berdua?" usulan teman preman tersebut membuatku jengkel.

"Ide yang bagus, anak-anak sok kuat dan lemah tak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Akan ku antarkan kalian berdua ke neraka!" dengan ancang-ancang dia mengangkat pipa besinya dan mengarahkan kepadaku. Aku menunduk dan menutup mataku. Sampai..._*braaak*_

"Furuichi, jika kau tidak yakin melindungiku, jangan berada di depanku!" tiba-tiba dia berada di depanku menangkis pukulan dari preman tersebut.

"Oga?" kagetku.

"Kalian, benar-benar membuatku muak!" _*dugh* _Oga melancarkan pukulan kepalan tangannya ke perut bos preman tersebut.

"Bos!"

"Lebih baik aku yang mati daripada temanku sendiri!" ucapnya yang sudah memukulnya tadi.

"Siapa berikutnya?" tatapan iblisnya mulai muncul.

"Dasar anak-anak lemah!" _*dugh* *bugh* _tinju Oga menghajar wajah dan dadanya dua kali.

"Aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk temanku!" tawa iblisnya terus keluar.

"Sial! Mati saja kau! Bocah!" _*wuss* _preman itu mengarahkan pipa tersebut ke arah kepala Oga.

"Oga! AWAS!" teriakku memberitahukannya.

_*dugh*_ "Yang boleh menghajar Furuichi, adalah diriku sendiri. Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya!" Oga membelaku. Preman-preman itu jatuh tak berdaya.

"Furuichi, sudah ku katakan, jangan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu lagi!"

Mendengar perkataannya membuatku diam.

Keluar dari gang tersebut. Aku berjalan dengan Oga. Tak kusangka dia masih bisa berdiri dan menghajar preman-preman itu padahal dia sudah babak belur dihabisnya.

"Oga, aku ingin bertanya"

"Jangan bertanya hal-hal yang bodoh lagi!"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bisa suka berkelahi?"

"Kenapa?"

Dia diam. Kurasa aku menyinggungnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Karena..." dia menoleh kepadaku, "Aku mendapatkan kesenangan dari itu" dia tersenyum. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman pertama kalinya dia bisa menerimaku menjadi temannya. Terlintas juga. Sekarang aku mengerti, pesan dari kakak Misaki saat itu. Aku menjadi temannya yaitu untuk melindungi dan menjaga dari kesenangannya itu agar tidak berlebihan.

"Kau tetap mau ke pertunjukan pahlawan si kepala mangkuk nasi itu?" tanya Oga.

"Tentu, sebentar lagi dimulai"

Dengan memalingkan wajahnya padaku dia berkata, "Aku..ikut"

Tak kusangka dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Jangan bertanya lagi, sebelum _mood_-ku hilang"

"Ba..baiklah! ayo ke taman kota Ishiyama. Kudengar awal pertunjukan dimulai dengan parade lalu aksi bertarung"

"Ngomong-ngomong, taman kota Ishiyama itu dimana?" _*gubrak* (kau tidak tahu sama sekali?)_

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bodoh'!" _(kau memang bodoh!)_

"Furuichi, Furuichi, bangun!"

"Ugh, kau membangunkanku lagi Oga" keluhku.

Ini adalah 5 tahun kami berteman. Sekarang aku berumur 16 tahun. Bersekolah di SMA Ishiyama kelas 1 SMA. Dia Oga. Masih tetap kami bersama. Tapi cerita ini berbeda semenjak...

"_Dabuh"_

Ada bayi yang lengket di punggung Oga. Dia adalah _Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV,_ putra dari raja iblis agung yang akan menjadi raja iblis dan menghancurkan umat manusia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Bahkan aku terlibat didalamnya karena Oga.

"Ayo ke kelas," dia pergi berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Tunggu! Sampah!" _*bruk* _"Argh!" dari atas langit turun menjatuhi Oga.

"Kau melupakan susu tuan muda lagi!" _[Kau tidak usah menubruk tubuh beratmu itu padaku!]_

"Apa?" wanita itu mengeluarkan pedang dari payung merah mudanya.

Namanya Hildagarde. Dia adalah pelayan iblis yang melayani bayi beel. Sedikit galak tapi cukup perhatian. Andaikan saja aku yang di layani olehnya, bukan bayi itu!

"Furuichi, kau berbicara apa barusan?" dia menolehku seperti iblis.

"Bukan apa-apa!" _(kenapa dia tahu monolog-ku?)_

"Takayuki-dono, kau tak apa?" _(jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku!)_

Dia Alaindelon. Entah kenapa dia selalu bersamaku, padahal aku tidak menginginkan.

"Jadi Takayuki-dono tidak menginginkanku?" _*hiks*_ _(untuk apa kau menangis mandi menjijikan seperti itu, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama depan!) #menendang badan Alaindelon#_

Sudahlah, aku akhiri sampai disini saja! Cerita ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Orang yang memerankan ini juga tidak waras. Jangan lupa membaca manga "Beelzebub" meskipun anime-nya sudah berakhir tapi manganya tetap berlanjut.

"Furuichi, kenapa kau berbicara sendiri?" _(ini monolog-ku pada pembaca, lagipula ini kan ceritaku! Kau tak usah ikut campur)_

"Creepichi, jangan ganggu tuan muda!"

"_Dabuh...aih.." (Hilda-san, tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu!)_

"Takayuki-dono, ayo kita ke pulang, akan aku gosongkan punggungmu!" _(tidaaaaak! Aku tidaaak maaauuu!)_

Sekian dari ceritaku...CEPAT TINGGALKAN AKU!

Tamat


End file.
